power_rangers_extended_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Andros
Andros is the Red Space Ranger of the Space Rangers and the brother of Astronema/Karone. He is a human from a space colony KO-35, and possesses telekinesis. When the Turbo Rangers left the Earth after their Command Center was destroyed, Andros found them and (after some convincing) gave them the other four Astro Morphers. Andros is the first Red Ranger to gain a Battlizer. Andros would later go on to help form the Earth branch of Space Patrol Delta (SPD) and become the SPD Crimson Ranger. He was the leader of Zenith Team which comprised himself, his sister Karone, her husband Ryan, Eric Myers and Taylor Myers. Andros also adopted the surname Barloc shortly after settling on Earth with Ashley and the other Space Rangers. In Space When Andros was a child, his sister, Karone, was kidnapped by Darkonda. Andros made it his goal to find his sister. As a teenager on KO-35, Andros and his best friend Zhane joined the army of K0-35 in hopes of one day being Power Rangers. Later being chosen by the great sage Zordon, to become the galaxies first space rangers, giving them a space ship like command center, the astromegaship and four other astromorphers to choose 4 other rangers. After becoming the Red Space Ranger, he and Zhane, the Silver Space Ranger, teamed up to defend the galaxy, on the request of the sage, Zordon. On one mission, Zhane was mortally wounded and Andros kept him alive by freezing him in a cryogenic tube inside the Astro Megaship. After the Turbo Rangers Theodore Johnson, Carlos Vallerte, Ashley Hammond, and Cassie Chan left the Earth after the Power Chamber and their powers had been destroyed, they accidentally boarded the Megaship. Andros found them, first mistaking them for intruders, though he fixes Alpha 6's voice circuitry allowing him to speak again with a voice more closely matching that of Alpha 5. After some convincing, he gave them the other four Astro Morphers to become Space Rangers. In their first battle, Andros and the others managed to combine the Astro Megaship with the Astro Megashuttle, forming the Astro Megazord. Andros became the leader of the team and their mission became to find the missing Zordon and protect Earth from Astronema. During the series, Andros developed a relationship with Ashley. At the same time, Zhane was released from the cyrogenic chamber when the Megaship crashed, and the two friends were reunited. Andros became jealous when he saw Zhane spending time with Ashley, but Zhane convinced him that they were just friends, so Andros was able to ask her out on a date. He also discovered that Karone had become the evil princess Astronema. He managed to convince her to change her allegiance, but she was captured again and brainwashed. In the final battle, Andros boarded Astronema's Dark Fortress and discovered Zordon, who had been missing since the beginning of the series. At Zordon's insistence, and much hesitation, Andros shattered Zordon's energy tube, which destroyed him and released a wave of energy that destroyed the army attacking the universe. This act also freed Astronema of her brainwashing, and he was reunited with his sister again. In the final scene, Andros ultimately chose to return with his fellow Rangers to live on Earth, and not stay on his homeworld. Lost Galaxy Andros worked on tracking down the cards that contained the Psycho Rangers. He tracked them to Terra Venture where they had been returned to their original forms. He saved Leo from Psycho Red, while Alpha 6 sent out a distress signal to the other four Space Rangers. Once there they all teamed up to destroy the Psycho Rangers. Wild Force Andros began tracking down the remnants of the Machine Empire and Serpentera, following the Generals' murder of Andros' best friend, Zhane, who had discovered their reemergence. He coordinates with Tommy Oliver to recruit eight other Red Rangers to stop the Machines. He brings along with him Alpha 7 a rebuilt version of alpha 5 and a new Megaship the astromegaship mark 2, although it is unknown if this ship can turn into an Astro Megazord and if Alpha 6 is still on mirinoi with the galaxy rangers. He and the nine other Red Rangers destroy Serpentera and the Machine Empire Generals. Extended Universe Shortly after the events of Forever Red, Andros (along with Wes Collins, Eric Myers, Taylor Earhardt, the Lightspeed Rangers and the rest of the Space Rangers) formed the Earth branch of Space Patrol Delta. Andros was chosen by Commander Cruger to be the leader of the Zenith Team as the Crimson Ranger, alongside his sister Karone; who was the team's mission controller, Ryan Mitchell; the Titanium Ranger, Eric Myers; the Quantum Ranger; and Taylor Earhardt; the Gold Ranger. Due to Wes' difficulties in balancing his CEO duties and Ranger duties, Wes asked Andros to take his spot as the 6th Ranger on the main SPD team; the White Ranger. Andros agreed and Karone replaced him as the Crimson Ranger and leader of Zenith Team. Andros married Ashley Hammond and had two children: Bridge Carson Barloc and Anna Barloc, who both became SPD Rangers like their father. Bridge served as B-Squads Green, Blue and Red Rangers, whilst Anna served on the newly revived Zenith Team as the Nova Ranger, alongside her cousin Sam Mitchell and fellow Ranger children Bianca and Ryder Johnson, the children of former Space and SPD Rangers TJ and Cassie Johnson. Super Megaforce Andros regained his Space Ranger powers for a short time and returned with his fellow Space Rangers as part of the legion of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers to battle the the Armada. Personality Andros is an unsociable loner, preferring to do things by himself. His time alone in space, his loss over his sister and parents, and his difficulty to understand Earth culture had made him distant from other people and can lead him into difficult situations due to his inability to tell good people from bad. Despite accepting help from other people, he may resent the need to do so at times. Overtime, after being part of a team with his fellow Space Rangers, he became more social and learned to rely on his friends in difficult situations. The only thing he works alone on afterwards is spying and recon, something only he is skilled at. Despite these potential flaws, Andros is a brave and kind-hearted hero who, more often than not, puts other people's needs before his own. He is always willing to sacrifice his life to save millions of people from the forces of evil. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}